Opt
was a monster that appeared in episode 9 of The☆Ultraman. Its three heads are called , , and . Subtitle: Stats *Height: 83 m *Weight: 132,000 t History The☆Ultraman One day during a thunder storm, a pair of oil tankers collided with each other. The damage not only caused massive amounts of oil to spill, but debris from the ships awoke a salamander monster named Opt that was sleeping within the ocean floor. When the Scientific Defense Guard came to investigate, Opt's two aggressive heads suddenly attacked one of the oil tankers and proceeded to consume the oil. The third Opt head, more gentler than its brothers, somehow managed to convince them to stop before going back underwater. Opt made another appearance later that day upon taking the shore where the Self Defense Force was lying in wait. Opt managed to devour a warehouse full of coal before obliterating a military battalion and proceeded to wade through the city. Just before Pigu's camp was attacked, Opt suddenly fell asleep. While the military was examining Opt, the gentler head briefly woke up mumbling. Pigu was able to tell the others that Opt was actually three salamander brothers that were mutated by pollution and stuck together in a snail shell after losing their back legs. Unlike his brothers, the gentler one of the three was not mutated as badly and became saddened by how aggressive they became to one another. The mutation left the two of them with a deep hatred for humanity. That morning the gentler Opt head tried to convince his brothers that the humans wanted to help, but neither of them bought it and ripped him out of the shell before going on a rampage. After the lone one sobbed and headed toward the ocean, Choici transformed into Ultraman Joneus to fight Opt. Joneus found himself on the ropes with Opt, but shortly after chopping the horns of the left head off, he used the Planium Beam to destroy them with their lone brother watching in horror. Because of this the lone head mutated from sheer anger and charged at Joneus. Before a blow could be landed, however, the Opt head suddenly died of exhaustion. Joneus carrier the monster's body to the Arctic where it would return to normal as it laid dead. Trivia *Opt being created from three separate beings is similar to how later Fire-Draco in Ultraman 80. However, Fire-Draco was simply sealed away and split up while Opt were mutated from Cho, Zin, and San. Powers and Weapons *Adept Swimmer: Opt can swim at medium speeds while underwater. *Fangs: Opt can use its fangs from the mouths of its two aggressive heads to rip and tear foes. *Mouth Flames: Opt can emit a stream of purple flames from the mouths of its two aggressive heads after consuming oil or coal. OptFireBreath.png|Mouth Flames Gallery Optfull.png|Opt about to fall asleep Optmutate.png|The gentler Opt head after mutating Opt 2.jpg Opt 3.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Mollusk Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Mutated Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Dai Kaiju